Amethyst Angel Adventures: Samurai Angel
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Anise finds herself in Antheum for her latest op, with Musashi and pseudo-native Kiara alongside. But things get really crazy when Anise gets three AIs that trigger two transformations within 24 hours. Rated M times eleven as i'm pulling out all the stops in this finale to the first major Arc of the chronology.


**Disclaimer: The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. The only things i own are some slight plot differences, some aspects of the Kiara Brazie character, and the Amethyst Angel name and appearance; everything else belongs to their respective owners. Please support the official release.**

 **Author's Note: Since this story is planned to be the end of the first major Arc of the Amethyst Angel Adventures Chronology, the M rating this story has is a bit more hardcore than i usually do, to help set the Arc's ending.**

 **Summary: Gandrake and his forces attack Antheum and take Mycella prisoner. It's up to Musashi and his XQ allies Kiara Brazie (who's native to this dimension) and the Amethyst Angel, Anise Azeat, to stop him. With the Dark Vector getting involved, it may be difficult. But the mission takes a sinister turn when Mycella reveals crucial information about some previous events, turning it into a capture mission. However, the Dark Vector discovers this and, despite four defenders, manage to take out Mycella. Causing Kiara, aided through a combination of factors, to go Angelic already - and it's only the first major Arc! M rating is more hardcore than normal; as an Arc ender i'm pulling out all the stops, so expect tons of provocative outfits, crazily extreme heels, sexual scenes, and crude language. And poor Rothschild can never remember to think with his dipstick.**

 **Chapter 1: Starting A New Adventure**

 _Normal POV_

All the floating city of Antheum knew at the moment was complete pandemonium. Gandrake and his forces - okay, most of his Ninjaroid forces, plus administrator Rothschild - had entered the floating city in some way to take Princess Mycella captive.

But where was Mycella, anyway?

Turns out she was in the Chamber of Rites, accessed by a transporter in the Chief's Quarters on the third level.

"Okay, let's see here. Where would Antheum be about the time he - OH!"

"Princess, what is it?" a guard asked.

"Just sensed two extremely high power levels enter the dimension. A pair of XQ agents, specifically Kiara Brazie, a Nova X, and her Nova Legend Goddess ally Anise Azeat. I'm switching the arrival coordinates of who my summoning pulls into the dimension to sync to their location."

"What makes you think those two'll be on our side?"

"Since when does XQ fight for the forces of evil?"

"Good point."

"Besides, someone from the Dark Vector managed to find his way into the dimension - no idea what happened to Doven, she mysteriously disappeared off the radar before Anise took on GD Johto - this way we'll have someone familiar with the faction to assist us. Hopefully Anise and Kiara can orchestrate the capture of that agent so he can lead them to the Dark Vector base and allow XQ to truly eliminate the evil group and stop their rampage against same-gender Soul Bonds." With that, Mycella completed the summoning, and just in time as three Ninjaroids and Rothschild entered the Chamber. The guard was a sitting duck to one of the Ninjaroids' attack.

"Hey, dipstick, if you think the Mystics will let you and your idiot buddies take us out you are sorely mistaken." Mycella said to Rothschild, who had walked up in front of her. Rothschild was clearly at least in his 30s, with short light blonde hair and a blue-heavy outfit; Mycella, meanwhile, was only 17, with orangish-brown hair that went to her knees and clad in a strapless pink minidress with a dangerously short skirt (which was more of a purple color) and pink 6 inch heel, 2 inch platform pumps. For a seventeen-year-old girl, Mycella seemed to like dropping expletives at her enemies, completely unlike a normal princess (combined with her dangerously skimpy minidress, which was worn almost too low in an attempt at making the skirt length a little more reasonable (but failed miserably)).

"Princess Mycella of the Mystics, you clearly misunderstand us. Gandrake and the rest of his company are doing a good thing for civilization."

"Well, how do you explain the bloody foundation it stands on, jackass?" Mycella fired back. Then a sinister grin appeared on her face.

"So, if you had to pick any synthetic oil to power your so-called 'projects', which would you choose?" the princess said, seductively walking to Rothschild's side; he was completely unaware that she had gained something slim and black in her right hand until after his response.

"Aren't all synthetic oils the same?"

 _SMACK!_

" _Think with your dipstick, Jimmy!_ "

"OW! Right in the back of the left knee! Man, that hurt!"

"Couldn't resist an opportunity to do that." Mycella then pulled a mysterious gem from behind her back, where the gem had appeared out of nowhere.

"Chaos..."

"If you're gonna teleport Gandrake will have my -"

"BLAST!" Rothschild never anticipated the Chaos Blast and as such got caught in the full blast; all three Ninjaroids were vaporized in the explosion, having been trying to grab Mycella.

"Well, well, looks like it's just one on one now, right fuckface?"

"You're lucky the guard's dead, otherwise he'd report you for using such language. And luckily for me him being dead allows me to do _this_." With a sudden movement, Rothschild soon had Mycella pinned to the Chamber floor face-first, the skirt of her minidress having ridden up exposing her rear end.

"Once i'm through with you here, Princess, you're gonna have a hard time walking. Especially in those heels."

"If you're thinking of doing what i think you're thinking of doing to me, preferably anal, please."

"Gotcha. And since your heels are stilettos you want me to lock them on, too?"

"Go for it." Rothschild then pulled out a mysterious cube, which contained a pair of bondage straps specifically for high heels with which he locked Mycella in her heels. His next motion caused a mix of pain and another reation in Mycella, as he forced his 7 inch cock into the girl's very tight ass. The double reaction then continued as the admin starting moving back and forth inside her. This continued for twelve minutes before Rothschild's stamina wore out and he unloaded inside her.

"Now, Princess, you're coming with me." Rothschild said, and then he teleported himself and the now-captive Mycella out. End location was the second floor of Nebulium Tower, by which time the administrator of Gandrake Enterprises had unlocked Mycella's heels and slipped two mysterious cubes into a pocket of her dangerously skimpy minidress. One of the cubes contained a stuffed decoy of Mycella and the other contained an Invisibility Cloak.

"Look, i know of the Dark Vector agent's presence in the dimension but nobody trusts that group. I also know that two XQ agents have entered the dimension; their power levels aren't easy to miss. And i also know i'm about to take another whack in the back of the left knee, so i'll just use a generic synthetic oil that oughta help you maintain consciousness once the agents reach your location. But i don't want you to be the one who hits me this time. To me, all synthetic oils are the same anyway."

" _THINK WITH YOUR DIPSTICK, JIMMY!_ " yelled out a guy who looked like a cross between an Irishman (the accent) and an auto mechanic (the outfit) that had just materialized out of thin air in between Rothschild and Mycella and proceeded to whack the Gandrake Enterprises admin in the back of his left knee. Despite the pain, though, Rothschild managed to get Mycella into the holding chamber. For him, it had been a good decision not to keep Mycella's heels locked on; she had told him mid-warp (immediately after unlocking them)that while the two XQ agents were in the dimension she had several more pairs of heels she wanted to wear, and she couldn't change into them if her current heels were locked on and she didn't have the key to free herself. Rothschild them activated the holding chamber, taking his third whack to the back of his left knee over the course of thirty minutes when the mystery guy reappeared with the generic synthetic oil into the power unit (accompanied by another yell of "THINK WITH YOUR DIPSTICK, JIMMY!"), and left. (And Rothschild never activated the anesthetic built into the holding chamber).

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in another area of the Wellspring Woods, there was the sound of two swords clashing as a golden x appeared out of thin air, which became a portal. Out of it came two girls, with different hair colorations in the same hairstyle. The older of the two had knee-length purple hair which she wore partially in a long ponytail and wore a purple t-shirt, a blue denim miniskirt, and fuschia non-platform six and a half inch stiletto pumps; she was almost 21 years old. Her buddy had only recently turned seventeen as of last week. This girl had the same hairstyle, but red with pink highlights and worn with a hair ribbon on the right side, plus a flower-embroidered hairband and a pair of bulbous hair clips. Her outfit, meanwhile, consisted of a red tube top that exposed so much of her midriff the average person would confuse it for a stapless sports bra, plus a much more flowy golden miniskirt, and completed with a pair of pink fishnet stockings and a pair of black patent leather eleven and a half inch heel, one and a quarter inch platform ballet ankle-strap pumps with the ankle straps padlocked closed; her arms were almost completely covered by a pair of golden latex gloves and she had eleven pairs of earrings in her ears (eight of them were amethyst stud earrings she had added for this mission alone, to go with a matching nose ring that had also been added, but the other three were a pair of flame-shaped earrings with an amethyst gemstone in each in front of a pair shaped and colored like a rainbow, with a pair basically considered a hanging variant of Princess Daisy's earrings behind them), and her pearl pink eyeshadow brought out her sparkly azure eyes quite phenominally.

"Holy biscuit, Anise, what made you decide on THAT kind of outfit?!" the purple-haired girl asked her predominantly red-haired partner once she saw the rather revealing outfit.

"Well, Kiara, and i know i'm breaking the fourth wall here, but Khaos is planning on ending the Dark Vector Arc here and is pulling out all the stops to ensure it. He decided to switch my originally-planned look for this one as a surprise move." Anise, the redhead, responded.

"Yeah, but that skirt's gotta be riskier to wear than mine. And how high are those heels you're wearing?"

"Eleven and a half inch heel, one and a quarter inch platform."

"ARE YOU NUTS?! That's almost two inches beyond your limit!"

"Well, the Femme series from which my heels originated are often dubbed as ballet heels, and ballet heels usually have heels above one's normal high heel limit."

"True, but i thought all ballet heels were non-platform stilettos. And i take it you're in the Femme-12 model, they look like - have you padlocked the ankle straps?"

"It was the only way i could apply bondage to these shoes without cuffing my legs together; ballet heels normally have nothing to keep the normal bondage straps in place unlike the more modest-combo heels, and most of them are boot-based, further limiting bondage options, making it lucky for me the Femme-12 ankle-strap platform ballet pumps have a wide enough ankle strap to padlock closed."

"Geez, Anise, you seem to think of everything concerning potential questions."

"Well, i AM Psychic, after all."

"Hmm, guess i'm gonna have to give that one to ya." Kiara said, and then a mysterious scoreboard popped up out of thin air behind them, tracking how many times XQ agents got other people to admit that the agent outsmarted them in some way; Anise had just scored her sixty-third occurrance, enough to tie Hilary Baxter for fifteenth place, three behind Kyle Ahearn, while the leader was the only agent in triple figures.

"Maeve's got over a hundred?! She was my pick for least likely to be first there!" the older purple-haired girl said.

"Yeah, that's another part of the reason i opted for this outfit; my sister-in-law Hollie had confidence Maeve would reach first, but i was thinking Miss Blauvelt would beat her. We made a bet to see who'd get to a hundred first, Maeve or agent 186 - it's because of Miss Blauvelt that Karin Stewart took number 558 - and if i lost my next unarmored mission would have to be done in padlocked Femme-12 heels - after i actually got them, that is."

"Of course."

"When Maeve got her ninety-eighth and i realized that Jessie wasn't even to forty instances yet i figured i might as well get the Femme-12 heels at that moment, as Hollie would win easily barring a mega comeback; i actually bought two identical pairs, plus one pair each of Hollie's Nova Legend Delight-642Ws and the 513-Jasmine sandal Jet's had his eye on for a few months now, but one of the Femme-12s plus both of the lower, more modest heels were for Jet."

"Didn't Jet already have a pair each of those three designs?"

"No. He actually totally missed an opportunity to get himself those shoes while on the Sinful Dreamz online store website adding multiple pairs of Ellie and Pleaser heels to my arsenal for Johto League Angel. And yet he remembered those blue 8260 pumps for himself while he was on that site."

"How high are his 8260's heels, anyway?"

"Seven inches. Same as mine; i wore a red pair of them with the exact same heel height during my sixth mission for my third Gym Leader battle."

"So you and Jet have a higher shoe size than i do."

"Wait, what?"

"You never wondered what brand the fuschia heels i'm in, which have been in my possession since the Terralon Rogue iteration that preceded Karin's Pokemon 7 themed group, were?"

"Actually, no." 

"Well, these heels are an 8260 as well; besides blue and red, the 8260 model also comes in the fuschia pair i'm in, plus purple, white, pink, black, and black with a red heel. I'm actually considering getting the purple color next, which'll fit my Maiden Element better than these fuschia ones."

"Maiden Element?"

"You see, Anise, i'm from this dimension, specifically one of Antheum's Elemental Maidens. Each Maiden has an Element linked to that of her Elemental Sword, and only the Maiden of the Sword's element can release that Sword's latent power."

"So, which element is yours, then?"

"Void. Often represented by the color purple."

"Well, your element isn't the only thing those purple 8260 pumps you want can go well with; they could go quite well with your purple hair too."

"Good point." Kiara then suddenly wobbled slightly; she grabbed hold of a nearby tree for support.

"I know the heels are extreme, but if you've had them for a few years why do you still have occasional balance issues?"

"Thing is, i keep having to get myself reacquainted with walking in these heels; i mostly either wear some black ballet flats i brought with me as a reserve pair of shoes, or get around by using my ki for flight if i have these heels on. How long have you had those heels?"

"They arrived two minutes before the call that started my last mission; haven't gotten a chance to wear them until now."

"You know, you could use your speed and flight abilities in those shoes to get around quicker."

"I know that Kiara, but i plan on only using them when absolutely necessary, such as a pesky Ninjaroid 2.0 i can't keep up with without my skills or crossing gaps that i can't latch on to the other side of. And besides, you don't have those same speed skills i do, and Musashi doesn't even know about them, this way i don't feel like i have an unfair advantage. Not only that, but i've always wanted to try walking in Femme platform ballet heels; i consider this a new challenge in regards to wearing high heels, 'cause even though i've pretty much mastered regular extreme heels - those red 8260 pumps i mentioned earlier plus a couple 20cm heel Peter Chu designs - this is my first time wearing ballet heels in general, and Brazelica must've somehow known i wanted my first experience to be in these Femme-12 platform ballets, explaining why me and her made that bet."

"Wierd. How in sam heck did she know that when you're the Psychic one and not her?"

"I dunno. Maybe Kaelynne's luck had something to do with it. And it can be quite unpredictable."

"Yeah, and that might be how i lost that bet with K-Nel."

"You made a bet too?"

"Sure did, but something that could be done much faster. My choice, Kaelynne, versus Ruthie, who K-Nel was backing, in Mario Party 4. Kaelynne was playing as Peach, citing the fact Peach's dress color matched that of Kaelynne's hair, while Ruthie chose DK for the heck of it. Rochelle was playing the game herself, as Mario - she intended to play as Peach but got an unlucky controller draw that allowed Kaelynne, who drew the Player 3 controller, to beat her within a second of the character select menu appearing, while the fourth player, agent 264, opted for Waluigi. Taylor thought Rochelle would win, while Kendall had been Jasmine's choice. Bowser Mini-Game, Darts of Doom. Highest score wins. Kaelynne drew the fourth and final turn, so she'd know whose score she needed to beat to avoid Bowser's fire breath, but her luck backfired during her turn and one dart hit the bulls-eye that meant an automatic loss; she was in the middle of her shot when the bulls-eye-hitting dart changed trajectory at the very last second. Top score was Ruthie who got a 190, with Rochelle and Kendall tying at 95."

"So, did K-Nel make you go the entire mission in your heels?"

"No, but a Kaelynne victory meant she had to buy herself a pair of black 8260 pumps, which had to be locked on during the entirety of whatever mission i made her join you on, while Jasmine would have to buy a white pair in which she'd do basically the same thing you did on your sixth mission with the white fetish pumps as her only choice of shoes and Taylor would have to obtain a pair of her own, in either red or purple, and wear them during the entirety of next month's four round XQ golf tournament. Had Kendall won, me, Taylor, and Kaelynne would all have to acquire a pair of sandals identical to the ones of Jasmine's OZ counterpart's Generation II look but in our own preferred colors - whoever got the purple pair first between me and Taylor would make the other girl have to get a different color other than pink as that was Kaelynne's assigned color, and when i saw a picture of the look in question i realized that some dresses exist that go quite well with flat-based shoes, like the sandals in question in this case - and if Rochelle won me, Kaelynne, and Jasmine would all have to acquire a pair of heels with a flame-like scheme. You should've seen the look on Jasmine's face when Ruthie was revealed as the winner, she was so relieved it wasn't Rochelle who won."

"I can understand why; Jasmine's type specialty is Steel, and Fire-types like what Rochelle originally specialized in before joining XQ have a type advantage. Still don't know why Taylor went with a Rochelle-based scheme requirement instead of her own electric-based one, but Jasmine being so relieved when Ruthie won was probably instinct due to fire's type advantage over steel. And if i knew a technique that could make your long stints of not walking in those extreme stilettos not have the adverse effect of making you get reacquainted with walking in them every time you decide not to fly around i'd use it. If only such a technique existed."

"Actually, Anise, it does, and even better, we're in the home dimension of the one person who knows it. I've actually played the game this dimension originated in, and since Musashi hasn't landed yet the first major female we have to rescue, Princess Mycella, is the one who knows the technique in question. Once Musashi joins us - and i have a feeling Mycella synced his landing coordinates to our position, with how high our power levels are she may have sensed us enter the dimension - we'll find Mycella, have her use the technique on you so you can keep your Femme-12 experience as well as duplicate the skill, that way the next XQ agent who needs the technique for that purpose doesn't have to enter another dimension to find someone that knows it."

"So since K-Nel won that bet, what stipulation did she put on you?"

"It's something rather simple, actually, though it's also something one usually doesn't show off due to how little of that area it covers."

"I'm assuming it's some kind of thong then." Anise guessed. Then, to her surprise, Kiara lowered her miniskirt a little, her head angled so her hair wouldn't interfere with the revelation.

"Not just any kind, but a t-strap variant. It's actually my first time in one, since apparantly K-Nel somehow found out that bit of info."

"Lemme guess, she told you it had to be the skimpiest one you could find."

"Yeah. She never gave me any specifics, though, on what i could and couldn't wear with it; that's why i've got something more practical and those ballet flats as a reserve outfit."

"Well, you're in luck; i left both my scouter and my cellphone at the base, there's no way she can tap into this conversation unless she's gotten ahold of Brazelica's Invisibility Cloak. And besides, you're not the only one in a thong for the first time."

"What'd'you mean, Anise?" Kiara asked. Then, much to her surprise, Anise then repeated Kiara's earlier revelation. But a new female voice spoke next.

"Don't to that unless you're in front of my brother, Anise." it said. The source would then remove a cloak she was wearing, which had rendered her invisible, revealing a girl with golden-blonde hair the same style as the other two girls, in which was a rainbow-colored hairband, and matching hanging earrings were in her ears. In one hand was the cloak she had just removed, while the other hand held a blue-lens XF-ZR1 scouter.

"Whoops. Sorry, Hollie." Anise, blushing in embarrassment, told the blonde, XQ second in command Hollie 'Brazelica' Brazie; eleven and a half months previous, the redhead had married the XQ captain, Hollie's dual-gendered brother Jet, which made her third in command. "And it isn't nice to eavesdrop on private conversations."

"Tell that to 126." Hollie said, then tossed the scouter to Anise, who caught it.

"K-Nel's here?!" a startled Kiara asked, looking around.

"Nope." Hollie said, then motioned for Anise to look at the scouter.

"Hollie, you left my communicator on!" the redhead yelled out at the blonde.

"SHIT!" Kiara yelled out moments afterwards.

"That's not like you, Kiara. You never swear out loud like that." Hollie said. "What's wrong?"

"K-Nel's on the other end of that open communication log." was the purple-haired girl's response. "Hopefully she doesn't know where we are."

"Oh really, Kiara?" another new female voice said, and then a girl with three-tone hair (a brunette/blonde/dark hybrid) that was much shorter than that of the other three girls materialized out of thin air three inches to the right of Kiara's left arm. Unlike the outfits of Anise and Kiara, this was more like Hollie's in that the entirety of her thighs were covered; her pants went all the way to her ankles, whereas Hollie's stopped a couple inches short. She was also the only one of the four to have socks on (Anise's fishnet stockings didn't count as socks), and her shoes weren't high heeled unlike those of the other three, which were also the only ones not to expose the top of her foot completely (they looked more like a certain variety of what XQ dubbed 'Type-C', but with rhinestones on the ankle strap and a couple places just in front of where the wearer's foot entered). On an armband she wore on her left wrist was the golden X that was the XQ logo, with a black number 126 underneath it. "Look, i know you have your version of your Elemental Sword on ya, and i don't know how exactly that'll affect your Nova Legend transformation, so i'm only mandating the heels until you can wear them after a long gap and still have the skill level from last time. At that point, if you haven't experienced the trigger to transform yet - which, hopefully, you haven't - you can switch to the flats; i expected you to bring them as a backup partly due to the randomness of a Chaos Reaction."

"Yeah, there's probably a chance my heels in that form are lower than the pair i'm in right now; such transformation changes only work when the lower heels are the base form pair. Pulling one off where both base and the intended transformed states have heels of the same height is best." Kiara stated.

"Exactly. Turns out both can cause identical height boosts compared to the person's height when not in heels, but only the transformed state actually has high heels, and the form changes can still be pulled off." Hollie said.

"How do you know that?" Anise questioned.

"Rochelle's first ascent to Super Saiyan 4. Prior to the ascent she was only 3 foot 11 despite being 16 - 3 foot 8 without the three inch platform sandals she had on at the time - but the transformation bumped her height to six-two with the five inch heels she was wearing in it - no idea how she ended up with MY XJR 545s - and when she reverted back to her normal state the platform sandals now boosted her 5 inches to go along with retaining the five-nine height without them."

"By any chance is she involved with you saying Jet got lucky with his last Chaos Control mishap the day you misworded a warp command after catching my teammate Arielle out of the air and warped into my room having somehow locked onto Jet?" Anise asked the blonde.

"She is; Bowser's flight path was the result of her newly-learned Nova Rush hitting him full-on. Jet got lucky 'cause the technique's follow-up explosion hit him in the back and didn't sent the massive Koopa into a dangerous spin."

"Heads up, we've got something headed our way!" Kiara exclaimed, having seen a streak of white light barreling for their position; reacting instantly, Anise slammed a fist into the ground spawning a Domed Energy Shield around herself, Kiara, and K-Nel (Hollie's tree was nearby). The streak of light crashed into the protective dome, releasing a large gust of wind that Hollie was able to resist without holding onto anything.

"Damn, am i happy today's not Friday!" Hollie exclaimed once the wind died down.

"What do you mean?" Kiara asked. Anise elbowed her in the ribs, and when the purple-haired girl turned around she saw Anise pointing at her miniskirt. "Oh, right, Miniskirt Fridays."

"My only issue with it is the fact Jet mandates all girls to wear them with high heels of a certain minimum heel height, and i unfortunately don't have any such high heels." K-Nel stated.

"Me, i got lucky i was able to buy some lower acceptable heels for those days before that rule started." Kiara spoke up. Anise promptly punched her in the arm. "What the fuck was that for Anise?!"

"If you hadn't bought those heels your issues with those cute fetish Ellie pumps wouldn't be as bad as you'd be wearing them with much more frequency." Anise explained her reasoning for punching Kiara's arm. The way the purple-haired girl's eyes widened it was clear she realized what Anise meant.

"Shit, never thought about that."

"That's sixty-four now for me!" Anise squealed excitedly.

"Damn, Anise, two occurrances in ten minutes. That's gotta be a new record." Hollie stated.

"And it had to come at MY expense?" a new female voice asked.

The four girls looked up at the source to see a very pretty brunette wearing a strapless black PVC minidress, black fishnet stockings, and black non-platform locking ankle-strap peep-toe pumps with a seven and a half inch stiletto high heel. A bright pink hairband was in her hair, keeping it out of her face.

"Anise, was it agent 08 you entered this dimension one occurrance behind?" Hollie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"She doesn't take too kindly to someone passing her in a challenge featuring a scoreboard to track the scores. Worst part is when the person in question is a female, when that happens she dresses in the outfit she's got on now and doesn't leave until after sexually punishing the other girl."

"Hey, wait, if Jet finds out about this you'll be in trouble with him!" a wide-eyed Anise exclaimed. The only response she got from the brunette dominatrix was a giggle and a flash of light on her right hand.

Anise's jaw dropped when closer inspection via her scouter revealed the source to be what looked a lot like a wedding ring on her ring finger.

"Who's the lucky guy Hilary?" Kiara asked.

"Actually, Kiara, it's thanks to Anise i was able to become the fifth girl Jet's Bonded with."

"Oh, yeah, Jet's Bond is one of THAT type where he has multiple girls."

"OH FUCK ME!" Anise suddenly shouted. "Shouldn't've worn a miniskirt with what 08's wearing."

"Why?" a confused K-Nel asked.

"If the girl who causes Hilary Baxter to make an appearance in her dominatrix look is in a miniskirt she ALWAYS literally tears it off before beginning the sexual punishment. Worst part for me is i didn't bring anything at all to replace it, and all i have under it is a t-strap thong."

"Well, then, maybe you should've waited for that second one until you were back at the base." 08 seductively said before hovering to ground level.

"Girls," Anise spoke up, "a little help here." She had caught Hilary's seductive tone and wanted the others to help her out, keep the brunette from possibly violating her.

In response, Hollie took off to another part of the woods, followed by Kiara and K-Nel teleporting away via Instant Transmission bringing the unconscious male who had been in the streak of light from earlier with them.

"Well then, Anise, it's just you and me." 08 said flirtatiously.

"What's your issue with being passed in a competition with a scoreboard counting the points?!"

"If i'm there when it happens and i know the reason for it there isn't an issue, but if i'm not there, especially if something like a new record regarding the competition being set is involved, then the female who did it is so in for it."

"On the first one Kiara MIGHT have forgotten about my Psychic abilities. The other one she bought those lower heels for Miniskirt Fridays completely forgetting that without them her issues with those cute fetish Ellie high heels wouldn't be as bad, she'd have a lot more experience."

"I get the experience part, but what i don't get is why you're calling her high heels cute when your platform ballets are even sexier."

Right at that moment Anise heard a tearing sound and knew it wasn't good. Glancing down she saw her prior statement about the brunette in front of her dressed as a dominatrix and her target wearing a miniskirt had just happened, for her thong was completely visible.

Completely visible and being pulled down by the brunette, more specifically.

"You know if you don't wanna make it meet the same fate as the miniskirt you can't do so if i'm standing on the ground." Anise said grinning.

Hilary caught the grin, for she responded with, "You think i DON'T know that obvious fact?" and then tackled the sexy redhead onto the ground. The way Anise hit the ground sent her legs into the air, giving the slightly older dominatrix the opportunity to remove Anise's thong. She then put her hand on Anise's chest and the redhead's top magically disappeared, leaving her in nothing but her gloves, fishnets, and Femme-12 platform ballet heels.

"How is it you can do THAT trick and i can't yet?" Anise asked, having seen the Portable Storage System on the dominatrix's left arm visible.

"It took me three years to master that ability, i know how much you love that top and i didn't wanna accidentally tear it like i deliberately did to the miniskirt. Your power level may be stronger than mine under normal circumstances but this minidress of mine has a special ability that renders my target powerless as long as i'm wearing it. If i damaged that sexy top that's older than your agent status - Lily told me you've had it since before you joined the Rune Angels - your power level could skyrocket beyond the limits of that ability on the minidress."

"Was it Lily, or did Natsume tell you and you thought it was Lily?"

"Oh, it was Lily, that red eye was obvious. Especially considering her other eye was blue." 08 stated as she pulled up the skirt of her minidress.

Anise's eyes widened when she saw that Hilary had her double-dildo strap-on equipped. The bottom dildo, she noticed, was larger than the one above it.

"Aren't you gonna flip me over first before sticking that in me?" Anise, her voice having become shy, asked. "Considering the bottom dildo's larger than the top one."

"Actually, Anise, since i've got you pinned on your back you're in an even better position." 08 answered seductively before roughly forcing the two dildos on her strap-on into Anise. The top one went up the redhead's wet pussy while the bigger speared into her ass, drawing a sharp gasp from Anise. "What?"

"It hurts."

"Your trigger was sex-activated, how could it hurt?" Hilary, understandably confused, asked. Then she realized something. "Wait, Jet's never fucked you in the ass before?!" The only response the brunette got was a nod, which she then gave a return response by starting to thrust the dildos back and forth inside the sexy redhead.

She could tell by how the powerless beauty beneath her was screaming that her thrusts were more vicious that she should be doing since she was using her double-dildo strap-on to take Anise's anal virginity, but she was using the extra ferocity because she was there to punish Anise. It took twenty minutes before she stopped when Anise squirted harder than she anticipated, though the brunette had changed positions so she wouldn't get any of the redhead's girl juices on her outfit. After returning to the original position 08 pulled the double-dildo strap-on out of Anise's openings, only for a dildo more than twice the size of the strap-on's larger one to be placed extremely deep into the redhead's freshly-fucked asshole.

"Oh, and Anise, just so you know i've set it so you have to go the entire mission dressed like that." Hilary said before disappearing.

Anise was in shock. She was initially planning to tackle this new adventure alongside Kiara and the mystery male from the streak of light before 08's appearance in a rather revealing feminine outfit, but now all she was in was her gloves, fishnets, and Femme-12 platform ballet heels, with a dildo more than double the size of the one that took its virginity pretty much all the way in her butt.

"Jet," the shaken redhead spoke into her communicator, "you're not gonna believe what 08 just did to me."

"Well maybe if you didn't set that new record for how quickly two occurrances of outsmarting someone else happened Hilary wouldn't've had to punish you the way she did." the male voice Anise knew to be the dual-gendered Jet responded, siding with the older brunette. "What was the score between you and her when you entered?"

"63 Hilary, 62 me. Tied her when Kiara MIGHT have forgotten my Psychic abilities."

"And i thought Nella had enough trouble remembering another's abilities."

"Number 64, meanwhile, was me telling Kiara her issues with her Ellie heels wouldn't be as bad if they were her only heels compatable with Miniskirt Friday rules, and she didn't realize that until after i told her that fact."

"THAT'S what caused it?!"

"Yeah. And what i was referring to regarding what 08 did to me was that she took my anal virginity with her double-dildo strap-on."

"WHAT?!"

"DAMNIT, JET, DON'T MAKE ME DEAF!"

"Oh, sorry Anise. If you excuse me i got two girls to talk to."

"Sure." At that Anise closed the communication log she had active. Taking a few minutes to steady her breathing, calm her heart rate, and recover her hearing Anise slowly started to stand up. Right as she got to her full Femme-12-boosted height a nearby bush was rustling; aiming her closer arm to it she started charging an energy attack, causing the source of the rustling to emerge.

"Oh, thank God it's only you Kiara." she said upon realizing the cause of the rustling bush was her purple-haired teammate, having the attack she was charging dissipate before lowering her arm.

Unfortunately for her she realized too late that Kiara's Ellie pumps were now locked on, as when she lowered her arm the purple-haired girl tackled Anise back to the ground in a shocking burst of speed.

"Did you HAVE to tell Jet about me not realizing until earlier about lessening my issues with these heels by having them as my only Miniskirt Friday heels?!"

"Jet asked what the score between me and 08 was when we entered, i wanted him to know how i got the two points to pass her. He damn near made me deaf with his reaction to me telling him 08 took my anal virginity."

"So she did fuck you then." Kiara said.

All of a sudden Anise's body started twitching for some strange reason.

"What the heck is going on?!" a male voice asked; the guy who had crashed into Anise's earlier Domed Energy Shield, now awake, had just emerged from behind a tree near the bush Kiara emerged from earlier.

Flushing crimson in embarrassment Kiara rolled off Anise, having just realized her rear end was to the male - and the leftover momentum from her speed burst in tackling her essentially-nude teammate had caused her skirt to clearly expose her thong.

"Seriously, Anise, what the heck's happening to you right now?" Kiara asked, turning to her equally embarrassed teammate.

"It's this damn dildo 08 shoved up my ass after she pulled her strap-on out, i think it's a password-activated piston-dildo."

"Oh yeah, did i forget to mention that?" a female voice asked; 08 had reappeared. "I based it on the robot body Sarge built with the function of punching Grif everytime someone said 'dirtbag'. The one Church took over. As for that piston-dildo, the actual piston part activates on a thirty minute timer everytime someone says fuck." All of a sudden Anise dropped to her knees for the pounding of her ass by the dildo had intensified. "Best part, the timer resets at double the previous timer combined with the dildo's fucking speeding up every subsequent time someone says fuck before the previous timer completes."

"Hey, 08, remember when i said you were gonna be in trouble with Jet for punishing me the way you did?"

"You better not have fucking told him i took your anal virginity!" the brunette yelled in response to Anise's question. All she got in return was the redhead busting out laughing despite how brutally her ass was being pounded. "What the fuck is so fucking funny?!"

"I wouldn't turn around if i were you, Hilary." Kiara answered in Anise's place. The brunette, afraid a monster was behind her, turned around anyway and -

"Oh fuck! When did you get here Jet?!" she exclaimed, paling; instead of a monster it was Jet who had been behind her.

A pained scream from Anise caused Jet to lean to the side when he saw what caused it. There were still no monsters anywhere nearby so it wasn't one of them. Shifting back to his original position his right hand suddenly closed itself around the brunette's throat.

"Did you put a piston-equipped dildo up her butt?!"

"The piston's password activated, much like the Punch Grif feature on the Church-controlled Sarge-built robot body that's activated when someone says 'dirtbag'. And speaking of Sarge, you just got - FUCK! Someone fucking messed up my one-liner!" Looking behind him Jet saw a Ninjaroid had spawned there but had a massive hole in its chest. Leaning right after returning to his original glance he saw Kiara's left index finger smoking, indicating she had been the one to shoot the Ninjaroid before 08 could finish the one-liner.

"She was going for the same one-liner Sarge himself messed up in episode 3 of season 8, since i'm a little to the side i saw the Ninjaroid first, had a clearer shot, and got him flush. And Jet, if you hadn't had Hollie lock my heels on i'd be able to get that Chaos Reaction for the Nova Legend form."

"Well now you don't have to worry about the heels in your transformed state being lower than the pair you're in now, 'cause what causes the ascent will instead boost you up to Nova Legend 2, and it won't even change your heels either."

"Takes care of that problem."

"Oh, and 08, what the heck is up with that dildo you forced into Anise's butt?"

"Every time someone says fuck while it's in the middle of fucking whoever it's in the timer resets at double the previous one accompanied by an intensity increase. The timer, when started from being completely stationary, is thirty minutes. And i MIGHT have made it more than double the size of the larger of the two dildos on the double-dildo strap-on of mine."

"Something tells me it was that larger one that took her anal virginity. The idea of a piston-equipped dildo that's password activated simply by telling it to bang whichever hole it's in is a good one, though."

"I know, i deliberately left the piston part of it out when i left originally. Kiara's the one who triggered the initial activation. Anise can't take it out of her ass, nor can she cover it or her tits, until after she finishes this adventure or gains the angelic power-up behind the timer-doubling intensity-boosting effect on said dildo, whichever happens first. The power-up won't happen, however, until Kiara gains it herself, she has all the factors in the dimension available to achieve it in one shot. Mycella and the mystics know of that aspect, Antheum's slutty princess and all but Kiara's local variant among the Maidens aided in the creation while the other mystics found out when i warped to Antheum a couple minutes ago. And now that i mention Kiara's variant, i hope that Dark Vector agent doesn't find her, who knows what he might do to her. It's a guy, i know, Gandrake told me last night. When it comes to a girl being fucked a guy is worse than a girl with a strap-on if the victim is at THAT point in her reproductive cycle, as a guy can cum inside her and potentially knock her up. That last bit should make it obvious i'm referring to a vaginal fuck and not an anal fuck."

"DAMNIT HILARY! If you keep triggering the intensity boost i might not be able to walk with this thing practically destroying my ass!" Anise screamed.

"That's where your ability to fly using your ki comes in. And besides, the harder it's fucking you when Kiara gains her angelic boost increases the likelihood of you getting it yourself, but my scouter's saying you're not even a quarter of the way there yet. If you want to go angelic you better hope the others can chain the remaining intensity boosts by then."

"There's just one problem, though." Anise said, her voice having become shy again.

"What?"

Anise's face went alight in a blush so intense only her eyes could be clearly seen unless one looked extremely close, the blush was almost the very same color as her very long hair.

"I really wanted to try walking in my Femme-12 heels without assistance from any of my powers, but i might not be able to with that dildo constantly pounding my butthole with increasing intensity." the blushing redhead shyly said, tears welling in her eyes.

Anise soon found herself tightly held in Jet's arms, while Hilary was trying to pick herself off the ground in front of a tree that was fifty yards from where she had originally been; when Jet had seen Anise's eyes watering he had thrown the brunette aside and raced to the redhead.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Okay, Kiara, you're familiar with the dimension, can you help us reach wherever Mycella's being held?" Anise asked about an hour later.

"Trying to locate her exact location right now, when i find her i'll lead you two there." Kiara responded, one of XQ's high-tech trackers active. "Fuck! She's in Nebulium Tower, which is rather heavily guarded."

"Well, odds are the two of you can use whatever energy Anise is using to hover the way she is for offensive purposes." Musashi (he had revealed his name to the two girls earlier) said.

"That we can, and even better Mycella's the only human over there, all the enemies are either Ninjaroids or some other bot."

"Why is she hovering then?"

"Anise went and fucked up the plan she and i had upon initially entering."

"DAMNIT KIARA, WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SAYING THAT WORD?!" Anise screamed, clutching a tree.

"If i do, you won't be able to get that angelic power-up Jet was referring to earlier."

"Rats."

"Also, i'm pretty sure Mycella and the Maidens other than my variant are more than willing to help you get it."

"Do they know the password to reset the timer and boost the intensity on that dildo 08 shoved up my ass?"

"Since 08 said they had helped her with its creation there's very strong odds they do know it."

"Are you serious?!" Anise asked in shock.

"You bet your fucking ass i am Anise!" Kiara exclaimed excitedly.

"OH GODDAMNIT BARBARA!" Anise screamed.

"What?" Kiara and Musashi asked simultaneously, both confused.

All of a sudden part of Kiara's skirt split open, flashing the front of her thong.

"Anise, what the fuck was that for?!" Kiara yelled.

"How the heck can you be confused about my earlier comment when we're both part of the same faction?! I understand Musashi's confusion, he's from a time period a few centuries before XQ, the most high-tech thing from that time period is the sailboat, but still, Kiara, you should know how bad Rooster Teeth member Barbara is with puns."

"FUCK!" Kiara yelled, facepalming. "I can't fucking believe i fucking forgot about something so fucking obvious, especially with Jet being such a fan of Red vs. Blue! Motherfucking shit, how the fuck did that fucking happen to me of all fucking people?!"

Anise dropped to a knee, pain starting to race through her, but as she went down her right arm swung downwards and, with an invisible beam of energy, finished the earlier split on Kiara's skirt. Then, as the skirt floated down, it started to vanish into thin air.

"If i have to go like this, Kiara, you have to as well." Anise said, between heavy breaths as she tried resisting the increasing pain she was experiencing.

"Why the fuck did you do that Anise?! You're the one who fucking started all this!"

"Hey, this wouldn't've happened if you hadn't gotten those lower heels for Miniskirt Fridays!"

"Don't fucking pass it to me motherfucker! Once we get done with this your ass is mine!"

"What's left of it, that is, this damn dildo's really doing a number on it. And in that spell i hit your skirt with was a spell making your heels irremovable until i say so."

"If i get the power-up and don't transform you'll really get it you fucking cunt!"

"Not gonna happen, i've looked up the appearance specifics of the Super Saiyan Angel form and it automatically puts anyone to ascend to it in the very heels they were wearing before they transformed."

"When did you fucking do that?!"

"July 10 last year."

"Wait, last year?! That was before you learned about you-know-what!"

"Yeah, i kinda had a lot of surprising connections before then. Funny thing is i managed to pull one such ally's Shining Sword Attack perfectly while blindfolded. Wasn't even my own sword, which was commissioned after i did so."

"Whose sword was it then?" Kiara asked.

"It was my teammate Lily's. Funny thing is she brought it with her to Hokkori just in case it was needed."

"Oh. C'mon, let's go."

"Right." With that, the trio started off, their intent being to rescue Mycella from Nebulium Tower.

It was right as they reached a long tunnel that Anise stopped the others.

"You two go on ahead, i'll catch up in a bit." the blushing redhead stated. Although they were curious as to why Anise made the request, they decided to go on ahead anyway, to make it easier for Anise in case the dildo up her butt were to interfere with her trek through the tunnel.

Once they were out of earshot two AI constructs materialized out of nowhere next to her.

Two she recognized from the battle behind her discovery as Jet's Alpha.


End file.
